


No Longer Alone

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon realises he doesn't have to be alone at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

Simon Banks wasn't looking forward to Christmas this year.  Daryl would be spending the day with his mother so he'd be all alone. Normally he didn't mind being alone, good ness knows he'd spent enough time alone lately that it was becoming old habit, but it was Christmas after all.  Feeling sorry for himself, he poured a large glass of scotch and pulled out a cigar he'd been saving. 

Just as soon as he sat down, a knock at the door had him on his feet again.  Part of him wasn't surprised to see Ellison and Sandburg standing there.  What did surprise him was the small potted pine tree, complete with decorations, that they were holding.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"We knew Daryl was with his mother so be brought Christmas to you," Blair explained as he pushed past Simon and walked into the living room.

Jim just shrugged when Simon looked at him and pointed after Blair.  Simon knew when he was beat and joined his detective as they followed the anthropologist. He was no longer spending Christmas alone thanks to his friends


End file.
